1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air tool monitoring apparatus, to an air tool incorporating the inventive apparatus, to a system for monitoring multiple air tools, each of which is respectively equipped with the inventive apparatus, and to methods of using the inventive apparatus, air tool, and system.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of different air tool monitoring systems and devices are known. One example of a commercially available air tool monitoring device is sold under the name “TULMAN” by the Cleco division of the Apex Tool Group, of Sparks, Md.
Examples of some issued patents relating generally to the field of air tool monitoring and/or control systems and devices include those described in Treible, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,183, Takahashi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,810, Mallick Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,351, Whitehouse, U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,110, Borries, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,449, Rushanan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,783, Desmoulins, U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,293, Jaw, U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,160, Butka, U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,456 and Kibblewhite, U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,458.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for improved air tool monitoring systems and devices. In particular, there is a need for improved air tool monitoring systems and devices which will allow for efficient power usage of the monitoring apparatus, which will permit wireless communication with data storage media, and which will overcome the difficulties encountered with the known art.